


Sachi's Makeover

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June Batch 2020 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, sfw, trans themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Alice gives her new friend the makeover she needs, helping the sweetness peek out through her rough exterior.
Series: June Batch 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935313





	Sachi's Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> For dotai.

There were very few things that Alice Grimwald truly cared about. One was her beloved Father, the one that had brought her into this world. Another was her equally beloved brother, whose love and care kept her company throughout her otherwise lonely childhood. They were the beacons of light in her life, the ones that mattered most of all to her.

Anything else? Trash. They were in the way of the ones that she loved, and she gave them neither pity nor care as she tried to get rid of them one way or another. Usually in morbid ways that resulted in their lives being destroyed, all for her own sadistic benefit or pleasure. She didn’t care that she was playing around with real people, just that she got what she wanted.

This changed one day, when she was investigating what one of the latest thorns in her side was up to when he got near her beloved brother. A bully that had roughed him up, somebody that she should rightfully want to destroy or even kill for what he had done.

When she realized that that boy hid a secret inside of him that he consciously denied regardless of how much internal turmoil it brought him, something flipped inside her mind. For once in her life, she had a threat to her peaceful life with her family that could be solved without violence. Well, minimal violence. That boy was still far too tough and fool hearted to be dealt with without using her fists.

That’s why she had shown up the next day, waiting for his arrival. The rain poured down around them as she deconstructed his sense of self with punch after punch, knocking his defenses into the ground until he had to admit it to himself, while knocking her down in the process. 

Normally, she’d be furious when challenged like that… But she saw something within the boy. Something that nobody else saw, not even him. She reached out to him, offered the chance for him to turn things around. A chance to be who he always wanted to be, but never realized he could be.

She took her hand, starting anew with her rival by her side.

\---

That was how Matsugane, now known as Sachi, had ended up becoming friends with the rather egotistical young girl. A slugfest that resulted in the young transgirl realizing what she really was on the inside. And while she didn’t look the part of a real girl just yet, that was about to change. It was why the two had met up a few days later, once the ramifications of what had happened that day really sunk in.

“So this is your place?” Sachi asked as she walked in, one hand behind her head as she looked around. “I knew your brother was spoilt, but damn…” She whistled, appreciating the intricacies of the decor.

Alice narrowed her eyes a little as she closed the door behind her newest friend. “You can call him by his name. We’ve been over your hidden desire for him, I don’t think you need to hide it when we’re all alone.” The light-pink haired girl stated as she walked towards the stairs. “Come, we’re not staying down here for long. We have business to attend to, a girl’s soul to bring to the forefront.” She nearly chimed, almost as if those foreboding words were supposed to be teasing in some fashion.

The black-haired gal blushed a little as she dashed after her shorter friend, clenching her fist a little. “You wanna go already?!” She shouted, a fury lit in her heart as she stomped up the stairs. She still wasn’t used to not getting into fights immediately after receiving a teasing remark or a threat, a sign that things would still have to go slow.

“Calm down or you won’t get my help.” The short bitch replied as she turned around to glare into her guest’s eye, before clearing her throat and letting down her guard ever slightly. If they were going to get through this, she couldn’t just act like the predator she typically was. “Sorry. Albert’s been away for most of the day, and I’ve been anxious.” She explained, walking by her friend’s side instead of in front of her.

Sachi blinked a couple of times as the younger-looking girl stuck to her side, causing the flame in her heart to waver and her rage to calm. “You really need him, huh?” She muttered under her breath as the two continued walking, not sure how to feel about this development.

“I need him a lot.” Alice affirmed as the two walked into one of the spare rooms she had prepared for just this occasion. “Without him, I can’t concentrate for long. My mind spirals out of control, and I start acting irrational.” She continued, only to crack a bit of a teasing smile. “Like helping out a delinquent who can’t find her inner self.”

That wisecrack earned her a knock on the head from the black-haired gal. “Yeah, yeah, shut up.” She muttered as she took a look around the room, wincing a little over how gaudily pastel pink everything was. “What is this room anyway, made for a baby or something?”

“My room from when I was younger, and when my Mother and I didn’t claw at each other’s throats every waking moment we spent together.” The light-pink haired girl explained as she started digging through the various closets that lined the room. “Since we’ve grown estranged and aggressive towards one another, I found it fitting to toss every ‘gift’ of hers into this room, regardless of when or why I received it.” 

Sachi just watched as the girl dug through so many clothes, a sign of her vast wealth and how spoilt she was, without even offering a single positive word towards her mother. “Damn. I thought you two lived happily at home, what with how that boy always smiled.” She mused, wincing a little as a blush coated her cheeks. Even the mental image of the young man’s smile was too much for her.

“He’s on good terms with both Father and Mother, he has no reason to neglect his smile. Father’s been kind to me, but there’s something about our Mother that has bothered me since the day I left her womb. Call it some sort of existential hunch.” Alice continued prattling on and on, before shaking her head disappointedly. “Speaking of Mother, I have to thank her. She has absolutely nothing that fits the style you want.” A frustrated sigh left her lips. “Stay here. I’ll grab something.”

Her smaller friend quickly left the room, leaving the black-haired transgirl to take a seat in front of one of the mirrors that also lined the room. Usually intended to be used to try out different outfits, like the ones she occasionally saw Albert wearing whenever she tried to approach him outside of the school. At least, that’s what she assumed those were for. Maybe they’d help her when she got to try out a good outfit? Maybe.

Sachi rubbed her arm a little as she looked at herself in the mirror, only to avert her eyes. She didn’t like how she looked. Not yet. This was why Alice had brought her, to fix her. And yet she had to look at herself. She didn’t want that. That’s why she had an ace in the hole, something that could help that short bitch figure out what she wanted to look like. Or at least, try to approach. She knew that getting all the way there wouldn’t be possible, but getting close was good enough.

The transgirl turned away from the mirror as she pulled out a picture that she had long looked at whenever she had some time to herself. It was a drawn picture of a Gyaru, one of those tanned and blonde schoolgirls who embodied their own sense of freedom through their dress sense. That’s what she wanted to be like. But she didn’t have that kind of tan, nor that kind of body. Not yet, anyway.

As she was busy looking at the picture, Alice came running back in with an outfit in her hands. “I got it, I found something that’ll fit you.” The gremlin of a girl said as she dropped a neatly folded schoolgirl uniform, almost identical to the one that her brother and her wore from day to day, got dropped on the desk. “...What are you doing?” She asked as she came closer, wanting to know what her friend was looking at.

“Piss off!” Sachi struck out on pure instinct as she shoved the picture back into her pocket, glaring at the shorter girl. “Doesn’t concern you. Just, let me know when you come in instead of just sneakin’ up on me and tryin’ to peek on my stuff.” She muttered, calming down as she looked at the one that was trying her best to help her.

The light-pink haired girl sighed as she rubbed her temples. “My god, we’re going to have to work hard on fixing you up. Especially with that attitude, you’re never going to be able to go out with Albert. You’ll just end up throwing through the wall like some sort of brute.” The teasing didn’t stop, but it came from the right place this time. “So, tell me, what do you want to look like? Mother left me more than enough to work with.”

“...You ever heard about those gyaru gals?” The transgirl asked, and her friend nodded in turn. “I’d like to look like one of ‘em. I think they’re… Yknow.” She muttered, not really knowing how to come clean about it. She wasn’t the type to be forward with her desires, nor her emotions. Something they both knew rather well given their last encounter.

Alice rubbed away at her chin for a moment, walking over to one of the cupboards and reached into the drawers. “I believe my Mother once talked about an instant tanning solution that one of her coworkers developed, one that isn’t as refined as a proper tan but will do the trick for a temporary outing like this.” She explained as she dug through a pile of beauty products, only to yank out a specialized capsule-looking container. “She also never told me if it actually worked, but that was probably because I was busy tearing her hair out.” The shitty daughter continued as she put the capsule aside.

She continued digging through another cupboard, not even bothering to look back at her friend as she visibly grimaced at the awful relationship between her and her Mother. “Beyond that solution, I have…” She muttered for a moment before pulling out a can of what looked to be spraypaint. “Specialized hair dye. Again, it’s only a temporary solution, but it will make your hair look as blonde as you want it. Once we figure out a more permanent treatment for your body and your hair, we’ll implement that instead.”

“You’ve got something for every occasion?” Sachi asked, and her short friend nodded as she approached the girl with both things in hand. “Just how rich are you anyway? I thought you and your brother were just wealthy, but damn…” She continued, actually feeling a little disbelief at all of this.

Alice grinned a little as she got behind the rough transgirl. “Wealth can help change your image very easily. Of course we look rich, but we’ve got a Father with an enormous corporation under his heel. A little change to a friend is child’s play.” She teased, as she popped open the container and dumped a single pill onto her black-haired friend’s tongue. “Swallow.” She said, and her friend did as she commanded. “Good girl. Now sit still while it does it’s job, I’ll handle your hair.”

The black-haired girl sat there carefully as she felt a little tingle run down her spine. An added sense of nausea followed, and she covered her mouth to prevent anything from coming up the way it came… only to notice that her hand had started taken on a darker shade. The solution in the pill was acting fast, as she rolled up her sleeves and watched as the paler parts of her body grew tanned, a grin forming on her face in delight.

All while her friend was struggling to properly apply the spray to her hair, furrowing her brow a little. “I said sit still! God, you’re still as difficult as ever.” She cried out in frustration before just applying it haphazardly, spraying it on every little bit of hair on her head that she possibly could. It wouldn’t look natural at all, but it would do for now. It was most evident near the roots, which hadn’t been coated in the spray as a result of this impatient maneuver, leaving them a little dark to compensate.

Once the changes had settled in, Sachi stood back up and smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She still wasn’t anywhere near close to what she wanted to look like, but it was a start! She had the tan, she had the hair, and both looked really cute. “Ehe… Hey, can you toss me the outfit and turn around? I wanna try it on, see how it fits!” Her voice felt a lot more honest, a lot more cheery, just from the few changes.

“Suit yourself.” Alice shot back as she tossed the outfit to her happy friend, turning around and tapping at her wrist for a couple of minutes. As the shirt that the gal wore few by her head, she instinctively spoke up. “Bra’s in the second drawer to the left of you. Breast forms are in the fifth, Mother used them to make sure the measurements for the clips were right.” She explained, not even turning around to face her. She had enough common decency to avoid peeking.

A laugh echoed through her ears, and she knew it was time to turn around. “Like, how do I look?” The vapid words that followed were… uncharacteristic, to be frank, and that was what ultimately got the shorter girl to swivel around just to understand what all the fuss was about.

Standing there, finally looking comfortable with herself, was Sachi. And she looked almost nothing like what she did minutes before. Now with the tan and the blonde hair, combined with the cute school uniform that was about a size or three too short for her, she really looked like she was ready to take on the world. She oozed femininity, from the way she smiled, from the way that she posed, and even from the way that she giggled.

“Well? Like, come on, say something!” The vapid words that kept on coming out of her mouth were horribly unfitting, but they were the ones that made her comfortable, so was it more the other way around? Was the roughness a way to cope with her inability to properly articulate and express herself? Possibly.

All that was certain, was that it made Alice visibly grimace. “Maybe helping you do this was a terrible idea.” She muttered, only to get a shoe tossed right at her for that last bit of teasing. “Point taken.” She followed that up, before wiping the dirt off her face and laughing a bit herself. “Even when you look different, in the end, you’re still you. You’ve just let yourself out to breathe.”

That made Sachi smile as she ran over and gave the young lass a hug, pulling her close and squeezing her tight. “Thanks, Alice! Thank you so much!” She chimed, not a shred of roughness or annoyance left in her whole-hearted gratitude…

She could only imagine how Albert would react to her new self.

\---

Some days later, during what felt like another normal day at school, Albert Grimwald, the ever lovely and adorable student, was busy putting away his books inside his locker…

“A l b e r t.” A soft and teasing voice echoed through the young boy’s ear all of a sudden, causing him to swivel around in surprise as he didn’t recognize it. It was too soft to be anybody he knew, and absolutely nobody would try and pronounce his name in that way… So who could it be?

The youth turned around and was faced with a tanned gyaru schoolgirl, who looked just a little familiar as he got a better look at her. She was around the same size of… oh. Oh.

“What’s, like, with that look on your face?” She giggled, keeping him from escaping as she put her palm up against the other locker. She was trapping him, preventing him from doing anything except look at her…

Albert gulped as he figured out who it was that was looking at him. Matsu, the bully that had beaten him up a couple of times just for being nice. “M-Matsu, I-” He started

“Nope, wrong answer!” Sachi raised her voice as she got closer, grinning from ear to ear. “It’s Sachi now, pipsqueak. Okay? No more of that name anymore. None of that dumb violence from earlier either, I’m a Good Girl, you got that?” She continued chiming, acting like she had never done anything wrong.

The young man knew better than to question a girl like her. Especially after standing up for one of his other friends who had their own identity issues. “S-Sorry, Sachi. Y-You look very nice, b-but can I, uh, get some space?” He was taken completely out of his element by the way that she had trapped him, and he hoped that he could just get a second to collect himself…

Unfortunately, the blush that immediately coated her face a second later indicated that he might’ve just touched a sore spot. Sachi couldn’t take it as she grabbed his collar, slammed him into the locker, and shut the door before storming off. All because he had dared call her pretty.

She wasn’t ready for that. She wasn’t ready to see him compliment her, and she definitely couldn’t handle it. So she regressed, if only for a bit. She didn’t hurt him too much, heck she didn’t even punch him, she just shoved him in the locker so she could get some space as she stomped off. A remarkable improvement considering their previous relationship.

Why did he have to be so gosh darned cute whenever he talked to her...


End file.
